Black Cat
Web of Shadows (PS3, Xbox 360, PC, Wii) Black Cat makes a major appearance in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows as a boss turned ally. Act 2 When Spider-Man first encounters Black Cat, she is working for Kingpin, but Spider-Man presumes she is evil-doing. They have a short chase, then a fight which ends when Spider-Man saves Black Cat. She will run off to her penthouse, and from there you can choose to team up with her and earn more black points or join Moon Knight to team up against Kingpin and gain Red Points. Symbiotes Rising Black Cat eventually ends up becoming an ally to Spider-Man after the symbiotes invaded New York. She will help Spider-Man by directing him to areas of concern (deranged civillian or Electroling sighting) However, she becomes infected and possessed by the symbiotes, resulting in the creation of Symbiote Black Cat. Battle against Spider-Man When Black Cat becomes possessed, she tries to attack MJ but is intercepted by Spider-Man. They have a battle, which ends up with Spider-Man throwing her off the building. Red Ending In the Red Ending of that section, Spider-Man carries the newly-freed Black Cat to safety aboard the Helicarrier where she utters to MJ "he really does love you" before falling unconscious. Spider-Man then leaves to go and deal with Eddie Brock. Black Ending In the Black Ending of that section, Spider-Man infects Black Cat with his own symbiote to save her life. MJ then leaves him, ashamed of seeing Parker's love with Felicia. Final Black Ending In the Final Black Ending of the game, Black Cat is still possessed by a symbiote and is now the "Symbiote Queen", commanding the symbiotes along with Spider-Man, the "Symbiote King". She does not make an appearance in the Final Red Ending. Web of Shadows (PS2, PSP, DS) In the PS2 and PSP versions of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, Black Cat appears as a minor character and eventual boss. History Black Cat's past is not explored at all in this version and nothing is mentioned about her and Spider-Man's past. Spencer Smythe Spider-Man eventually gets a call from Spencer Smythe, regarding the fact that he has captured Black Cat is using a mind control device on her. Attack on Spider-Man Smythe then pitches Black Cat against Spider-Man who eventually defeats her. The player then gets a choice: either kill Black Cat out of disregard or save her from the mind control. Appearance In Web of Shadows Black Cat looks similar to the comics. She has white hair, slim body and big breasts. She has a black eye mask and red lips. She wears a black costume with white leather, belt and a zipper, which is pulled almost halfway down, revealing a major part of her breasts. When she is the symbiote queen, she has no clothes, but wears the symbiote, which reveals her upper body partially, but covers part of her legs. The symbiote forms something similar to an eye mask around her eyes. Category:Allies Category:Bosses